Bloktavia Rytangel
Overview Bloktavia is a pink, 17 year-old Mobian grizzly bear with tan skin, magenta eyes, and thick-rimmed glasses. She also sports a black headband adorned with a red rose. The rest of her outfit is rather eccentric, consisting of black, checkered patterned clothes and rainbow designs. She also totes a traditional, black and white magic wand and watch that displays different colors due to her powers. Personality Bloktavia is a brash and slightly narcissistic girl who tries far to much to impress others. She loves winning games and challenges, especially when money is involved and is skilled at solving puzzles and winning games. Her sworn rival is Dice Lockhart the rabbit, who she taunts and challenges to competitions on a regular basis due to the rabbit calling her powers "lame" in the past. The two work at an amusement park, and are thus reluctant associates. While the bear girl is generally a good person who keeps within boundaries, she has never been afraid to bend the rules and act underhanded to get what she wants. She tends to assume a neutral stance during debates and issues and will not normally care about outside arguments or events if they don't immediately affect her. Her alliances and relationships tend to be fleeting and transient as well, leaving and entering pacts and groups depending on what suits her the best. While Bloktavia lacks integrity and discipline, she will stand up for those that are truly close to her and has great disdain for those who commit true injustice. She bears deep disdain for those who actively try to break down others, as she feels that self-esteem is one of the most important parts of one's personality. Backstory ''The Ancient Rytangels'' Bloktavia Rytangel was born in the Southwestern city of Zulzep and is a far, long-lost descendant of an ancient clan of druids native to the area. The hot, surrounding desert built a rugged civilization of people who needed to use magic to tame the spirits of nature and place them under control. The Rytangel family were the priests of the area, tasked with identifying these nature spirits and figuring out ways to benefit from their supernatural abilities. While most of the tools and texts regarding this sort of magic faded away with time, the Rytangel family carefully preserved one of the wands embued with this power that after hundreds of years, found itself within the hands of Bloktavia. ''Squareblazer'' Soon after finding it, after pilfering for things in her family's basement, Bloktavia attempted to read the text in the case. There was a small note placed next to the wand that allowed Blok to translate the odd symbols. Intrigued, she picked up the stick and waved it around. Nothing happened, however. Disappointed, she returned it to it's case and headed off to bed. Hours later, the bear found herself falling in and out of turbulent dreams. All of them had one thing in common though, each had a large, bright cubic being that would appear and glow before the dream would end. In each dream, she had the wand in her hand. Something was suspicious, so she snuck down into her basement and retrieved it once again. Somehow, she felt like she had a better understanding of the magical device and tried waving it again. Closing her eyes and tracing a pattern into the air, she flicked her wand forward, and suddenly, an orange cube projected from the end of her wand. It collided with the wall and released a huge gust of air. Wanting to learn more about the wand, she named the device "Squareblazer" (even being a pun aficionado, she groaned at the name at first) and proceeded to focus on learning how to master its power in the following years. ''Liberty City'' Now, Bloktavia attends college in Liberty City, working towards a degree in chemistry. Her main professor, Dr. Arid Sapiens taught a good portion of her subjects and she viewed him as a wise superior. The two formed a close friendship, always talking and conversing about science and nerdy stuff after class. One day, she found herself walking from the building, and suddenly saw a group of punks robbing a freshman girl. "Oh, hell no!", she though. She drew Squareblazer from her bag and pointed it towards the sky, casting a hazy aura around the area. the two attackers and the girl were marked with different colors: red, light blue, and green respectively. Luckily, the energy emitted from her wand was red as well. "This is tricky, but I...". One of the men pushed the girl into the ground. "That does it!", Blok yelled. The two men turned their heads and the victim scurried off to safety. Before the attackers could react, a bright red cube of light smacked one of the attackers in the chest. switching his aura's color and knocking him into the other. Suddenly, a pulse of cold air racked Blok's surroundings and the two punks were frozen face-down in a capsule of ice. Seeing that the girl had ran away, Bloktavia placed her wand away and spit on the second attacker's face. What would happen to them next wasn't her problem. ''Professor and Squad Leader'' The magical bear needed a drink of water after that encounter, so she decided to turn around and re-enter the classroom building when in the halls, she was met with a familiar voice. "That fight out there." Bloktavia tensed up. "How long have you been able to do that?" Out of all the things that Dr. Sapiens could have asked after witnessing her magic, this seemed like the most random question to pose first. " Uh." She figured the best move was to be honest at this point. "For about 9 years now. It's-" "Oh thank God." The lion exclaimed, "Listen though. If you can pull off stuff like that, I could use your help." Arid then proceeded to talk about permawisps and how they have been infesting the town. He told about situations such as the electric cat, and some sort of no-name domestic terrorist in Spinell. Bloktavia was very skeptical about the entire situation, but she saw and sensed honesty in her teacher's voice. Whatever was happening, it was really troubling Sapiens. "Listen, this is really important. I'll make it worth your while," he said. "I can help you augment your powers and get the college to pay for your expenses if you help me out researching and finding these things." Not quite sure what was going on, the student agreed. Whatever this was, she saw money in the longrun. Whatever the Hell permawisps were, she was gonna hunt them. Fighting Style and Abilities Bloktavia has the odd distinction of being far stronger when fighting large groups of people at once than fighting one-on-one. This is because the damage caused by her magic is multiplied when combo'd into multiple strings of people. It works similar to a puzzle game: Bloktavia will fire a colored, cube projectile. If that projectile hits a target with the same colored aura, the cube will explode, deal damage, knock the opponent back, and change their color. If that target then collides with someone else of that new color, the damage will be multiplied even further. With luck, this will chain into multiple targets, causing allowing her to take on expansive crowds if she's lucky with the color changes. Obviously, those that have armor or a natural resistance to a certain element will negate the effect, and heavier enemies and targets may not even be knocked back by her spell. While she can move at an average pace and jump high, she has very little in the way of close-combat. If she can't fire a block that will work on an opponent, she will be defenseless and be forced to run. The colors are completely random, meaning that her entire arsenal relies on luck and circumstance. Thus, Blok must be very strategic and think about the possible outcomes and risks that come with her attacks. If used improperly, this can also cause collateral damage and hurt allies and even innocent bystanders. ''Squara'' Blocktavia casts a haze over an area that tags each individual with a certain color, allowing her to identify who to hit. If she attacks someone with the wrong color, they will absorb that color and have two different auras. Blok will have to then break both auras in order to deal damage, but it will do 4x damage and activate both elemental effects after releasing both colors. ''The ROYG-Band'' The ROYG-Band is a watch that was custom build by Arid Sapiens that can read Bloktavia's aura and display the color that her wand will generate after she uses the one already stored in the wand. This gives her a tiny bit more of knowledge and helps her plan on how to fight and combo opponents. ''Color Cube'' Each projectile that Blok fires has a specific color that denotes the effect that is produced when the color is combo'd. It cannot work on the first impact, only activating that effect if used in a chain Key 'Red' This block has the element of fire. If chained, it will ignite opponents and inflict them with burns. This is a magical fire, however, and cannot be used to destroy and incinerate people or objects. 'Orange' Orange blocks denote wind. This block has the largest knock back when chained and causes extreme dizziness and vertigo. 'Yellow' Yellow blocks deal electrical damage and stun enemies, causing electrical convulsions when blocks are chained. 'Green' Green blocks are chemical/toxic based and cause nausea and damage over time to opponents when chained. 'Light Blue' Light blue blocks are ice elemental and will temporarily freeze opponents to the ground when chained. The time it lasts and amount of ice depends on the surrounding temperature. 'Blue' Blue blocks, when chained, releases blasts of water which disorient and encumber foes when chained. 'Pink' Pink blocks are mind based attacks that cause pounding migraines when chained. 'Black' Black blocks release a curse on foes when chained, inflicting dread and fear in opponents. This has the least amount of knock back out of all the colors, however. ''Hyper Combo'' shattering color auras will charge a meter displayed on ROYG-Band that denotes the amount of elemental energy currently at her disposal, after breaking around 20 or so of the same blocks, she can fire a wave of elemental damage that affects all hit and cycles their color aura again. While it takes awhile to build up, this is a great way to reshuffle her options and possibly allow her more combos than previously available. This does not activate the crowd control effect with each element, however, and the energy will fade and dissipate if not used. Category:Females Category:Bears Category:Magical Abilities